The fallen prince Part 2- Sunrise
by nightbloom95
Summary: Here's part two! It's more of a simple chapter, to show how Loki ends up staying with Evie. It takes place in the morning after Evie finds him. The next chapter will pick up several months later, when Loki will regain his memory and must decide if he can stay. If you like it review!


~Evie~

I wake up to find a half naked man in my bed.  
It is apparent I need to rethink my life.

The man who calls himself Loki rolls over and pulls me into him. At first I want to push him away, I have no idea who is, how old he is (though I'd guess about twenty), or how to admit to myself that he fell from the sky. But in that moment I remeber that no one has held me for nearly two years, I don't usually let people touch me, and it's been even longer since I have allowed a man to hold me. I miss the smell, he smells clean like soap and freshly cut grass. I miss the strength of arms enclosing around me, or the sound of a heart beat close to my ear.

It was not my intention to allow him to sleep in my bed. Honestly I debated just leaving him there, after all HE FELL FROM THE SKY. However, something about the way he had helplessly looked into my eyes, lost in a strange place, the same way I had been for so long that made me help him up and help him to my house. Where he had promptly taken off his cloth shirt and fallen onto my bed, beside me. I was equally as tired and the thought had not crossed my mind how strange this was. I silently thanked whatever god had blessed me with an empty house, as my grandparents traveled most of the year and had only agreed to let me stay alone because they needed someone to watch the house and our golden retriever, Prince, who I had found winter, half starved and nearly dead. He was pretty much my only friend, and his charm and adorable attitude had endeared him to grandma opal and grandpa fred. Now he was really a handsome thing, with a shining golden coat and caramel colored eyes.

From the little conversation we had had it was apparent that he had no idea who or what he was, the only thing he knew was his name, Loki. Which by itself was already incredibly strange. I should have called the cops, I should have locked him in here so he couldn't kill me, or something like that. But like prince had last winter, I knew I couldn't abandon Loki. He was lost, and of all things I knew how that felt.

"Mhmmm..." He released me and opened his eyes "Where am I?"  
"We went through this already." Dissapointed, I got up and went to my closet. "There's a shower through there."  
"Shower?" He blinked. His rumpled hair messy from sleep.  
"...Ok.." I sighed. I went to the bathroom, and vaguely heard him following me like a large puppy "Here we go."  
The bathroom was a sunny little room with bright sunlight coming in from the window looking out at the forest, I pulled the levers in the shower with it's plain white tiles and white lace curtain, it was the kind you could only stand in. Something I think was a good idea for someone who was obviously oblivious of the workings of a shower. I put two fluffy white towels on the towel rack and looked at him.  
"Ok, now when I leave you can get undressed and clean off in here, there's some towels over here. I think you're going to need some clothes, too."  
He nodded in understanding, went for the door when he suddenly caught me.  
"Thank you, Evie."  
"You're uh...you're welcome, Loki." the warmth of his hand reminded me of the feeling of his arms wrapped around me,  
He released my hand and I quickly left, my heart racing.

It was obvious that nothing of grandpa fred's was going to fit the almost viking like Loki. My grandfather was barely over five seven and weight about a hundred and fifty pounds. However, I knew that there were other male clothes in the house.  
I went to my room, which I had painted a pale blue with white trim to match my cloud like bed, it was very decorative, just a simple desk (no computer) with my journal lying on, a comfortable white arm chair where Prince still slept soundly, and a large bookshelf in the corner, packed with all the books I'd brought from home. I opened up my closet and dug around for a minute before find the box I needed, towards the back it sat under a large quilt my mother had made when I was a kid, the box was labeled _Michael's clothes. _Carefully, I opened it and the smell of history filled my eyes with tears. Michael had been a little smaller than Loki was but not by much and I knew the clothes would fit him .Reaching in I pulled out a pair of jeans and a thin cream colored sweater, along with a pair of socks. I found it funny that I had kept these, my parents had wanted to donate them, but I just couldn't let them go. I pulled the sweater to my face and breathed in the smell of my brother.

"Miss Evie."  
I whirled around and saw Loki standing in the doorway of the closet, he looked almost sad as he saw the tears in my eyes that I quickly wiped away, I noticed that he stood in just a towel, his hair still dripping wet. He was beautiful, with his sleek muscles and gentle eyes. What caught my eyes were the multiple scars of his stomach, shoulders and back. As if he had seen much pain, on anyone else those scars would frighten me, but something about him told me to not be afraid. Still his beauty was almost unearthly, really. I imagined what it would be like to...I shook my head.  
"Oh! Loki, uh...here...here are some clothes." I stood and ambled over to him handing him the clothes.  
He took them gently as I stood there, not exactly knowing what to do. I looked down but suddenly I felt his gentle hand on my cheek.  
"Why do you cry, beautiful lady?"  
Normally I would have jumped back pushing his hand away. But there is something about this strange man that pushes my guard down, and for a second I let him hand brush my temple before I pull away.  
"Um...I'm going to take a shower." I quickly close my closet and then grab some clothing from my drawers.  
"Oh." He let his hand drop.  
I left and quickly ran to the washroom where I leaned against the door, heart thudding.

~Loki~  
Loki stood for a moment after she slammed the door, he looked at his hand. She was so soft, like a rose petal. She was heavenly in her beauty, but it was her eyes that caught him off guard. Those wide hazel eyes, though she acted very strong and cold; he eyes were like that of a doe caught in the eyes of a hunter. Shamefully he realized that he was the hunter. At first it was easy to imagine taking advantage of the girl, in the strange place. He did not know who he was, though he sensed he had done something awful to earn the scars on his hands and body. When he had first awakened this morning, before the rise of the morning sun, he had imagined taking what she had in the small dwelling and vanishing. But at that same moment she had rolled over and sunk into his arms, her small hands resting on his scarred chest, sighing contentedly. She had rescued him, this fair skinned angel with the fiery hair and golden eyes. At that moment he had a vision of his own scarred hands, with a few seeds in his open palms, a small bird with ruddy colored plumage landed into his hands. At that moment he had realized that he did not want to hurt the fragile thing, but protect it. He shook his head, moving to pull on the clothing she had given him, the pants were confusing but eventually he figured them out easily. The sweater was soft and comfortable, and in the strangely cold weather, he was thankful for the socks. It struck him that the girl was much like the bird that had come willingly into his palms, something innocent and beautiful he wished to protect. He made a decision then, he did not know who he was or what he had done in his life to earn the scarred flesh, but if this girl had seen something in him, something good enough to save, he would be that for her. His little bird.  
"Are you done, Loki?"  
He looked up and realized he had been sitting on her bed staring into nothingness for some time.  
"Yes, my lady."  
She wrinkled her nose, he found this adorable.  
"Just Eive, thanks." She looked him over and for a moment she seemed lost "Those were my brothers clothes. They look good."  
He sensed from her expression she did not yet want to tell him what the "were" meant. He would wait.  
"Thank you, Evie."  
She stood in the hallway for a moment, she herself wore a large dark blue sweater with a pair of what she called jeans, he hair up in a tight ponytail. Without makeup or adornment, she struck Loki as unbelievably lovely.  
"Are you hungry?" She asked him, he counted the freckles on her face.  
"Yes, Thank you."  
"Come on then." She smiled gently and turned to go to the kitchen.  
He would follow.


End file.
